


Secrets Are Mine To Keep

by SunSpell80



Series: The Weight of Us [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia gets smashed and Scott plays knight-in-shinning-armor for about five seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Are Mine To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis. "The Weight of Us" belongs to Sanders Bohlke.

_January 21st, 2011 ~ 9th grade_

The lacrosse bonfire was supposed to be a night of team spirit, bonding and fun. An event to bring everyone together, something the entire school could enjoy.

The lacrosse bonfire was _actually_ just another high school party - where all the popular kids clumped together and everyone else was stuck on the outskirts. And even though Scott knew he should have anticipated this, he was still disappointed.

He and Stiles were standing awkwardly on the fringes of the gathering, red cups filled with pop in their hands. They hadn’t realized this was one of those things you needed to be drunk for, which was unfortunate because apparently you needed to _arrive_ drunk.

"My dad’s working right now, we could go back home and raid his liquor," Stiles suggested, tapping his fingers against his plastic cup. "He’d never notice."

Scott shook his head. “No, probably not a good idea.” He’d heard a few horror stories about kids getting suspended because of this bonfire and neither of them had a lot (read: any ) of drinking experience. And something told him Stiles was a total lightweight.

"Yeah, you’re probably right." Stiles bobbed his head along awkwardly to the beat, looking like an overgrown turtle. He turned to Scott. "I’m gonna go see if I can find someone we actually know. Make good choices, all right?"

Scott rolled his eyes. “Gee, I don’t know, the Coke’s really starting to cloud my judgement here.”

"Told ya you should have gone with Pepsi." Stiles snarked back with a grin. "Be back in a few."

Once he was gone, Scott’s gaze drifted to a clump of burgundy jerseys and felt a pang of longing. He’d thought that joining the lacrosse team would mean being part of something, feeling a sense of belonging. But that was only for people who were good enough to actually play, apparently.

 _Next year,_ he told himself. _I’ll practice all summer and fall and I’ll make first line next year. This year will be a learning season._

There was an obnoxious, high-pitched laugh and something came stumbling into him.

"Whoooops!" Lydia giggled, hair wild and curly, tight green dress riding up on her thighs. Her boobs were practically falling out of her dress and Scott just sort of stared at them for a second before he reminded himself she was Stiles’s…well, not his ‘girl’, but his desperate, unattainable crush.

He averted his eyes.

Lydia remained pressed up against him though, clutching his jersey for support. She was clearly trashed: drunk and maybe on something too. “Lacrosse Player,” she addressed him. “Where’s Jackson? I need to find Jackson.”

"Um," Scott replied, scanning the crowd as he attempted to peel Lydia off him before either Jackson or Stiles saw them. "I didn’t see him. Do you want me to find him for you?"

Despite having gone to middle school with the guy, Scott didn’t actually know Jackson that well. All he knew was that he was rich, really good at lacrosse, and had just started dating Lydia. Which meant Scott was probably supposed to hate him for best friend reasons, but that seemed awful petty.

Lydia refused to let him go. “No, don’t leave me here!” She whined. “Take me to Jackson. I need Jackson.”

Resigned to his fate, Scott shifted so that she was holding into his arm instead of clutching at his chest. “Okay, let’s find him together then.”

They made their way through the sweaty, gyrating bodies. Jackson was actually fairly short, so he was hard to spot. Scott wasn’t that talk either and had difficulty seeing over people even without a drunk girl nearly pulling him over every time she tripped on her own heels.

"I don’t see him!" He shouted in her ear. "Did you come with anyone else? Where are your friends?"

Lydia giggled almost hysterically at that, patting his cheek like he was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Scott turned to see a red-faced Jackson holding a flask and looking very much like he wanted to throw it at Scott’s head.

"Hey Jackson…" Scott tried unsuccessfully to yank his arm away from Lydia. "Lydia was just-"

Jackson took a menacing step closer. “What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend, asswipe?”

Finally, Scott pulled his arm free. “Nothing! We were looking for you. She was asking if I’d seen you and it didn’t seem right to let her go wandering around on her own like that so we came to find you.”

Her fist raised, Lydia stumbled towards Jackson. For a moment Scott thought she was going to hit him, but at the last moment she threw her arms around him and sagged into him.

"I know," Jackson mumbled into her shoulder, stroking her hair and squeezing her waist. "I’m an asshole, I’m sorry baby. I was stupid." He looked past Lydia and snarled, "Can I _help_ you with something?”

Scott flinched and recoiled. He didn’t know what was going on with them, but he at least had expected some form of thanks from one of them. “No man, I’m good. Have a good rest of your night.”

He escaped back to the edge of the crowd where he found Stiles standing with a couple kids from their english class. “Dude, where the hell have you been? I’ve been looking for you!”

"Nowhere," Scott shrugged, taking a long sip of his coke. "Nowhere at all."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, the backstory to this is that Lydia caught Jackson hitting on her best friend (before Allison). I mention this in "Stirring As If They Had Life", which is a fictionalization of Perishable (4x09) from Lydia's POV.


End file.
